1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of signal filtering, and more specifically to adaptive prefiltering of a signal for transmission.
2. Background Information and Description of Related Art
Signals received at a communication channel are often filtered by an equalizer filter and then transmitted. When channel characteristics change, the equalizer filter at the receive side may be updated for these changes. However, these changes are not tracked on the transmission side. Therefore, transmitted signals may become corrupted when channel characteristics change.